Shizuo's Private Dancer
by UnderTheGrave
Summary: That awkward moment when you meet your arch nemesis at a gay bar and convince him to pole dance. WARNING: SMUT MAJOR BOY/BOY


It really wasn't how Shizuo had planned to spend his Saturday evening in Shinjuku, but hell. He assured himself that no one in that town knew him other than the flea, and that vermin was nowhere in sight. So as long as he kept a low profile, he figured it would have been fine.

He sat at the bar with two strangers hooked to his arms, sipping at a cup of coke. He had been offered booze by the bartender, but he denied it not-so politely. The bitter burn of alcohol disgusted Shizuo. He figured he was the only one in the whole dingy little bar that wasn't wasted, aside from the bartender across the table, of course. He huffed and watched the male dancers shake their asses up on the small stage. It wasn't doing anything for him.

Deciding that the choice to visit was a bad call on his part, Shizuo left a tip on the table and stood, heading to the door. The two drunken strangers still clung to his arms, and he drug them along with ease. Their drunken giggles annoyed the ex-bartender to no end, so he shook the off. He searched helplessly for the exit, but the whole room was dim and the flashing lights gave him a headache. He felt the urge to throw something. Or break the huge speakers that caused such throbbing in his skull.

Before any damage was made to the establishment, Shizuo pushed his way through the clusters of sweaty, horny bar goers and found his way to the bathroom. He sighed and stood in front of the sink, washing his face. He studied himself in the mirror, a glare on his face. The music could still be heard from the other room, but the thick, tiled walls muffled it.

"This was a dumb idea..." he mumbled under his breath, knowing he was alone in the room. He put his hands on either side of the sink and stared at himself, as if the mirror would give him all the answers. But there was nothing, and Shizuo grew frustrated. He made a small 'tch' sound and stormed to the door, grabbing the handle and yanked it forwards.

He barrled through the door without looking ahead, resulting in bumping right into a smaller form.

"Oi, are you al-"

Pure horror crossed their faces as their eyes met. The informant had been knocked onto his bum. He stared up at Shizuo, returning his look of shock and confusion.

"My," Izaya started, trying to regain his lost confidence. A weak smirk played upon his pale pink lips. Shizuo's face contorted into a scowl, and he reached down and yanked the informant up by the front of his shirt.

"My, Shizu-chan~ What would you be doing in a place like this?"

"I could ask you the same question, flea," the bodyguard growled, a malicious smirk playing upon his features. "But I won't, because you've always come off as a fag."

"Such language, Shizu-chan. You can't be calling me the only fag. You are here as well."

"So?"

Izaya chuckled and suddenly pulled out his flickblade as if from nowhere. His swiped it across Shizuo's cheek, creating a small scar. Blood dribbled down as Shizuo shoved Izaya away.

"Well, this _is_ a gay bar, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo's hand went to his cheek and he pressed his fingers to the scrape, feeling the scarlet fluid well around the digits. He pulled his hand away and growled.

"You're dead, Izaya-kun..."

He stormed towards the stage and shoved the male stripper off, resulting in the half naked man to fall into the crowd. He ripped the pole from the floor, and Izaya watched, seemingly amused by Shizuo's actions. The bar goers seemed momentarily sobered by the sight, and all scattered towards the door. The two were then alone.

Shizuo swung the pole like it was a bat, and Izaya skillfully dodged. The tables were flipped and the chairs were hurled. The pole broke the disco ball that hung from the ceiling. But Izaya remained untouched.

At some point, Shizuo had managed to back Izaya into a corner that was empty of anything Izaya could possibly use to his advantage. He looked around him frantically, but Shizuo pressed him up against the wall, absently holding him back by putting the poll between the informant's legs. Izaya took note of this and grinned.

In one swift and graceful motion, he wound his lean body up the pole and leapt down, out of Shizuo's hold. Shizuo whipped around, seemingly surprised.

"Ne, Shizu-chan?" Izaya teased, winking as he brought his knife to his lips and swiped his tongue across it to taste his enemy's blood. "As a master of parkour, sliding up a pole is nothing~"

"Do it again."

Izaya blinked, his smirk faltering for a moment. "Eh?"

Shizuo finally found what he had come looking for. The problem, however, was that it was the flea. But until then, he hadn't been paying much attention to the way Izaya flexed and slithered through his obstacles as he chased him.

He blamed the stripper pole for making him notice. It was clearly its fault. It was plotting against him.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Shizuo slammed the pole into the floor so it stood, embedded. Izaya blinked, but it quickly twisted into a smirk.

"Did Shizu-chan like what he saw?"

The bodyguard shot his hand out and grabbed Izaya's arm. The informant jumped and yanked helplessly against the iron grip which drug him close to the silver pole.

"Now," Shizuo growled.

Izaya huffed, but took the opportunity to play the his enemy's mind. He took hold of the pole with his right hand and used it to support his weight. He pivoted around the pole on his inside foot, slowly and teasingly. He felt Shizuo's eyes burning into him, and he grinned. He stopped momentarily and hooked one leg around the pole and threw back his head. He arched his back and purposely let his lips teasingly part in a mock gasp.

Shizuo had taken a seat on one of the only tables that still stood. Izaya noticed the lust in his eyes, and the noticeable bulge in his pants. This made him smirk, and he decided to try a new technique.

He took the pole in both hands hooked both legs around it. Using his upper body strength, he lifted his whole body from the ground. He went up and down against the poll, throwing back his head. He kept his eyes only half open, and kept his mouth parted.

He looked to Shizuo again, who had a peculiar look of pain on his face. Izaya did not question. He was happy with causing such discomfort. It amused him to see the strongest man reduced to such a sinful state.

But for Izaya, it wasn't enough. He would push the limit to see how much torture he could put the man through.

"Oh, Shizu-chan..." he moaned dramatically, quickening his pace of sliding up and down the pole. His plans seemed to be working. A bead of sweat was rolling down Shizuo's face, and he bit his lip.

"Take your shirt off."

"Strip, Shizu-chan? How dirty..."

Izaya did as he was told, however, but did it very slow. He slipped his shirt off in a matter of one minute, and purposely fumbled with his zipper. "You make me so nervous, Shizuo..."

The use of Shizuo's real name clearly hit home, especially the way Izaya moaned it out seductively.

But the rest of Izaya's kinky display was cut short. He was knocked straight from the pole and onto the ground. Shizuo stood over him, zipping down his own pants hastily and fishing out his engorged erection. Izaya stared up at him in shock, and knew his fun playing with Shizuo was over. He attempted to get up, but Shizuo came down over him and covered his body with his own.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya started, letting out a nervous laugh. "Put that away. It isn't funny."

"You're a fucking tease. Now you'll pay. My turn."

"Ah... Uh... Shizu-cha-"

The bodyguard then attacked the informant's neck brutally, leaving nips and hickies all over to claim him as his and his alone. Izaya let out a gasp and pushed against Shizuo's chest. The man above him did not budge.

"Nnngh... Stop..." Izaya whined, writhing pathetically under the stronger man, who was working away at biting down on his neck. "H-hurts..."

"Shut up, Orihara," Shizuo hissed, tearing off Izaya's pants and underwear, earning a surprised yelp as the erection was exposed to the cool air. Izaya mentally scolded himself. How on earth had he gotten hard, and when did that even happen?

Shizuo held the informant down by his neck as he grabbed his legs and pushed them apart. He brought his face down and pushed apart the cheeks of Izaya's ass, probing his tongue in and out experimentally, and without warning. Izaya moaned shakily and squirmed. Instead of struggling, he encouraged Shizuo's tongue by rolling his hips. Shizuo responded eagerly by quickening the pace of his tongue moving in and out.

_Stop him. This is wrong._

Izaya let out a frustrated moan as his body did not obey his brain's commands.

He pulled away and went to Izaya's navel, trailing teasingly just above the erection that stood straight up in the air and dripped with pre-cum. Izaya whined and dug his fingers into Shizuo's blonde locks.

Finally, and without warning, Shizuo took in Izaya's length and swallowed it down, bobbing his head and humming. Pleasure coursed through Izaya's whole body. His eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a long, drawn out moan of ecstasy. Shizuo grinned through the dick in his hot, wet mouth and ran his hands up the informant's sides to tweak both nipples, which had already hardened into rock-hard buds.

"Ooohhh... Shizu-ch-" Shizuo squeezed both nipples particularly hard. "AH! Shizuo! D-dont!"

Izaya knew Shizuo was not going to stop. He was starting to think he didn't want him to.

"Touch me here, brute..." Izaya commanded, taking hold of one of Shizuo's hands and bringing it to his ass. Shizuo groped a cheek hard, leaving the impression of his fingers. Izaya moaned through the pleasuring pain, his masochistic streak showing through. He threw his head back against the stage and panted.

"Gattan...gottangh... cum!"

Izaya started to let out a cry, but stopped short as the base of his erection was squeezed, preventing his orgasm. His eyes shot open and he whimpered. Shizuo picked him up and brought him back to the pole that was stuck into the floor.

"Hold onto it."

"Shizu... The people might've called the... nnngh... c-cops...!" Izaya whined, but he did as he was told, clinging to the pole for dear life. His length brushed against the cold pole. He shuddered.

"If they know who you are," Shizuo growled, hot breath against Izaya's ear as he pressed his chest to Izaya's back. "then the cops will know better to mess with us until we're finished."

Izaya managed a weak smirk and looked over his shoulder. Was that a compliment? "Which won't be that long until now, considering it's you."

Shizuo's face twisted into a smirk that Izaya found a little unnerving. "Eh, Shizu- AH!"

Shizuo's hands groped Izaya's ass again, and the tip of the erection that stood out through his open zipper pressed against the cleft of Izaya's ass, then probed not-so-gently against Izaya's puckered hole. Izaya gripped the pole tightly and tried to lift himself up it to get away from the feeling of discomfort, but Shizuo bit into his shoulder, freezing his actions.

"Shizuo..." Izaya groaned, clawing at the pole for support. Shizuo's hands on his ass were probably the only thing keeping Izaya sturdy. "F-fuck you. That hurts...!"

He felt Shizuo grin through his teeth that were drawing blood from Izaya's shoulder. He finally pulled back and lapped up the blood. Izaya squirmed and felt his erection twitch from the show of dominance and the lingering pain.

"You like that? Dirty Izaya."

Izaya pressed his forehead against the cool pole, but it did nothing to cool him down. The erection's tip was now inside completely, and the rest of Shizuo's shaft was ready to be submerged. Izaya shuddered and clenched his muscles.

"Loosen up, louse," Shizuo demanded. Izaya moaned and managed to smirk. He did the opposite and clenched his muscles tighter, squeezing around Shizuo, who groaned. Izaya swore he felt something tear, and the fear caused him to stop toying with Shizuo and relax.

Shizuo sheathed himself, nearly all of his dripping erection then inside of Izaya. He grunted and threw his own head back, and thrusted upwards. Izaya's sweat had caused the pole to become slick, and his body slid up and down as Shizuo pushed upwards and back out of him with as much patience as he possessed. He wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist in order to keep him from sliding too much against the pole.

Izaya's pinched, pained expression finally faded from his face, and Shizuo picked up his thrusts to become harder and faster. The silky skin on the inside of Izaya was unbearably hot and tight, even though Izaya was trying to stay as relaxed as possible. The heat only increased as the faster pace increased more beautiful friction.

"Do you like it, Izaya?" Shizuo groaned through the moans and squelching sounds. Izaya let out a shaky moan of approval and gyrated against the pole and Shizuo, causing Shizuo to brush up against his prostate. He screamed out in pure bliss and brought himself down on Shizuo, who thrusted up to meet him.

Thrusts became erratic and moans and grunts turned into screams. Izaya threw his head back onto Shizuo's shoulder as the bodyguard grabbed his erection and pumped it rapidly. "Sh-it! I c-c-can't hold it, S-s-shizuo!"

Shizuo nipped his neck and thrusted harder against the bundle of nerves. "Cum for me. I want to hear you."

Izaya's eyes rolled back and he let out one final scream. Semen spurted out into Shizuo's hand. Some found its way to the pole, where it slid down slowly. Shudders shook Izaya's whole body as his vision blurred to white. Shizuo continued his thrusts into Izaya's shivering insides until he finally came inside of him. His legs gave out and the both fell to the floor. Shizuo landed on his bum and Izaya landed in his lap. Izaya then returned from the blinding vision of ecstasy, a panting mess. Shizuo soon followed. Izaya leaned against Shizuo, trying desperately to breath normally.

Sirens faded into earshot. Izaya stood weakly, and Shizuo got a glimpse of his own cum running down the informant's legs.

He shot up after Izaya and threw his naked body over his shoulder. Izaya hardly even protested. He was too spent to fight back.

Shizuo burst through the back door and ran down the streets of Shinjuku, all the way to Ikebukuro. He managed to lose the cops on the highway. Finally, he had made it to his apartment, naked Izaya still on his shoulder. He slung him down on his bed and covered him again.

"No, Shizu-chan..." Izaya moaned, squirming. "I'm too tired..."

Shizuo smirked. "I'm going to make a mess of you all night, so prepare yourself."

And that is exactly what Shizuo did. When he woke the next morning, Izaya was still crashed on the other side of his bed, snoring loudly. No matter how many times Shizuo shook him, Izaya lazily shooed him away with his hand and and fell back into his slumber, sometimes muttering words along the lines of, "Izaya needs to recharge before he dances for you more."

Shizuo then would smirk and snuggle back up against the informant, gripping him protectively.

Just in case he tried to get away, of course...

**A/N: ./. Uh... don't ever listen to The Sound of Violence (Trickaz Remix) while writing or reading smut... It'll make a mess of you. / You've been warned.**


End file.
